goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monsters at Midnight
Monsters at Midnight is the first arc in the horror anthology comic series ''Goosebumps''. It was published by IDW between October and December 2017.“Goosebumps” Comic Books Creeping into Stores This October Blurb Issue #1 Mia and Ginny were planning on spending a thoroughly dull summer at their grandmother's house. Enter a spooky, old bookshop and a door left slightly ajar, and soon these sisters find themselves trapped in HorrorLand, which is drastically different from the sleepy, suburban town they left behind. Issue #2 Trapped in HorrorLand, sisters Mia and Ginny have no hope of escape... that is until a little Horror named Irk mentions the gate on the other side of the Scream-Park! Only problem is the never-ending nightmares that stand in their way! And did someone say something about a dummy? Oh, sorry! I didn't mean- AAAAAGGHH! Issue #3 The sisters are safe and sound in their beds, Their nightmares a folly, it's all in their heads. Now wait, I hear something, perhaps it's a scream... Oh, I'm so sorry, it's not all a dream! They cannot survive this, reader beware! Unless I'm mistaken, you're in for a scare! Plot Issue #1 Issue #2 Issue #3 Gallery Goosebumps Monsters at Midnight cast.jpg|(left to right) Mia, Ginny, Irk, and Slappy Monsters at Midnight - Issue 1 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #1 (Cover B) Monsters at Midnight - Issue 1 (Variant C).jpg|Issue #1 (Cover RI) Monsters at Midnight - Issue 2 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #2 (Cover B) Monsters at Midnight - Issue 2 (Variant C).jpg|Issue #2 (Cover RI) Monsters at Midnight - Issue 3 (Variant B).jpg|Issue #3 (Cover AE) Monsters at Midnight - Issue 3 (Variant C).jpg|Issue #3 (Cover RI) Monstersatmidnight3fullart.jpg|Issue 3 Full Artwork Trivia *Because Mia and Ginny's parents are a lesbian couple, this marks the very first instance of LGBT tropes in Goosebumps media. *One of the books on the shelves in Cursed Editions is the Necronomicon, as depicted in the Evil Dead films. *Curly's appearance in this comic arc marks his first actual appearance in a Goosebumps story, as he usually appeared in covers and merchandise in the past. References to other Goosebumps media * Night of the Living Dummy saga: Slappy the Dummy appears as the primary antagonist. * One Day at HorrorLand/''Goosebumps HorrorLand: The Horrors make an appearance, and HorrorLand itself appears as a setting. * ''Monster Blood saga: Monster Blood makes an appearance during issue 2. * Tales to Give You Goosebumps: Curly the Skeleton can be spotted amongst the crowd of monsters. * A Night in Terror Tower: A book called "Terror Tower" appears on a shelf. * Stay Out of the Basement: Ginny can be seen reading a book called "Don't Go In the Basement", which is a parody of this book. * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: Mia mentions being unable to go to Camp Jellyjam. * The Haunted Mask saga: The Haunted Mask appears on issue 1's B and RI covers, and Mia is dressing up as Carly Beth as she is depicted on the original cover on issue 1's RI cover. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Will Blake appears on issue 1's B cover, and the book appears on a shelf in issue 1. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: A Scarecrow appears on issue 1's B cover. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: The Cuckoo Clock appears on issue 1's B cover. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: A Lawn Gnome appears on issue 1's B cover. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: A Pumpkin Head appears on issue 1's B cover. * A Nightmare on Clown Street: Murder the Clown appears on issue 1's B cover. * Werewolf Skin: Ginny is seen attempting to wear a Wolf Skin on issue 1's RI cover. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: The Shrunken Head appears on issue 1's RI cover. * Legend of the Lost Legend: A Viking helmet can be spotted on issue 1's RI cover. References Category:Comics Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:HorrorLand Category:Books Released in 2017 Category:Slappy Category:Monster Blood Category:Summer Category:Grandparents Category:Pages needing a full synopsis